17 and parents
by magnoliaorchard
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to repeat her 7th year and finds out that there is a new class on her schedule. What is this class? What is it even about? Oh God, what "luck" that she is blessed with the most horrid partner ever. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction and in this story harry Ron and Hermione are going back into their seventh year at hogwarts after war and are in for a shock when they discover their new class...**

chapter 1:The Train Ride

Hermione walked down the long corridor situated in between the many train compartments. It felt so much safer now that Voldemort was defeated and things were back to normal. She was looking forward to a carefree school year and was very happy the day she got the letter that invited her back to hogwarts to repeat her seventh year.

She suddenly snapped out of her oblivious state when she bumped into a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. When he saw her, her hair was no longer the tangled mess it used to be it now hung in soft curls that framed her perfect face.

She stared back at him and saw his white blond hair that was not gelled back but hung ruffled and shaggy in a bad boy way.

Then he looked up with piercing gray eyes and yelled what are you looking at, mudblood.

With that she mumbled sorry and ran off to the girls lavatory.

As she stood in front of the mirror fixing her makeup Lavender burst through the door with that silly smile she always had after Ron kissed her. During the summer Hermione started to not minding lavender being with Ron because she came to realize that she didnt like Ron as much as she thought she did.

After awhile she found she quite liked Lavender as a friend. When Lavender saw Hermione she asked about her summer and Hermione returned the question. While Lavender babbled about her summer and Ron, Hermione's mind wandered back to Draco.

Suddenly she saw lavenders hand waving in front of her face and she came back to earth. Lavender told her that they were about five minutes away from the station and they should get back to their compartments.

Eventually what lavender said sunk into her brain and she wandered back into her compartment just in time to get her bag and get off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I will be playing around with some different point of views and they won't necessarily be Hermione or Draco, I'm trying out some different things so without further ado, please read and review!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy- thank you very much for the compliment, your encouragement helped me write this chapter**

Chapter II: Sorting

As Hermione stepped onto the platform, she hurried to a carriage and she listened to the inane babble of the other students. When she got to the thestral area she realized that the only carriage left was the one Malfoy was taking.

"_Oh, God_." Hermione thought.

**Draco's POV**

I climbed up into the carriage after Pansy, and I saw that stupid mudblood _Granger_ run up and look around for another carriage.

"_Stupid mudblood_," I thought. "_She'd better walk, I refuse to sit near that damned creature_."

She stared at me angrily and then looked at the carriage. Blaise spoke up and invited her to sit with us. I looked over at him with disbelief and then he shrugged like it was no big deal. I glared at this fool, this... this fucking idiot. Oh, I agreed, but silently, oh so silently, plotted his and the mudblood's murders.

"_It will be bloody, it will be slow, and it will most certainly be very, very painful_."

I reminded myself that maybe, just _maybe_ I shouldn't kill Blaise, after all this time. Whatever.

**Author's POV**

When they stepped out of the carriage, they all received the breathtaking view that was Hogwarts. The four students hurried inside so they wouldn't miss the Sorting. Hermione got there just in time to hear McGonagall give the last instructions to the first years. This year, only five students were sorted into Gryffindor; Molly Evans, Peter Banks, Maya Bartlett, Evangeline Marks, and Tyler Bennetsen.

After they finished, they made the long trudge upstairs to the Gryffindor dorms. The new passcode happened to be "Didelysquid." if you should want to know. Hermoine made her way to her own room, changed, and grabbed a book. It just so happens that the book was "Hogwarts: A History," which was a personal favorite of Hermione's. She was wrapped up in her favorite polk-a-dot robe, reading through the night until she finally decided to rest.

**thank you to my wonderful editor i am very pleased that from now on my work will be more carefully edited thank you potato**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I've been updating, but a bunch of my friends ganged up on me(Em, Kenzie, Zack, and especially Hannah ((WHATEVER-Hannah3))). Anyhoo, I'm checking my spelling and apparently I don't press the keys hard enough, and that's why I am missing letters. Also, I decided we need Ginny so... Bye bye, Cho. I never really liked you anyways. Ha, enjoy!

Chapter III: Life Prep

Hermione was so excited to get her new schedule the next morning, she didn't even see the small girl skip by her into the Great Hall. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
When she finally got her schedule from Ginny, she noticed there was a new class on her schedule: Life Prep, Room; 211, Mr. & Mrs. Howell.  
Immediately, her eyes shot up from the paper to the professors table where (sure enough) there were three new professors. One tall, with blonde hair. The second was a short woman with black spikey hair that had teal blue ends. Suddenly a five-year-old child waddled up to the woman, asked her a question, then sat at a small table behind the teachers' large one. Finally, her eyes wandered to the end of the table where she saw George Weasley and waved. He was the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher.  
Finally, just after Hermione finished her breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood up and asked all the students who were below the seventh year students to "please leave the hall."  
After all the younger students filed out, McGonagall shut the doors with a flick of her wand.  
"Now," she said. "Today, as you may have noticed, we have two new teachers, you will have no classes with but instead a DADA practice period seeing as most of you are over NEWT level in that category and can practice on your own nonetheless professor Weasley will be teaching all the students who just left.  
Moving on, Mr. and Mrs. Howell will be teaching life prep classes to all you right now half of you would be in DADA practice or life prep class either way both of those are double periods.  
Finally, many of you may have been wondering why we closed the dooors to the younger students for this announcement and the reason why is that since there are so many of you we decided it would me best to tell you the whole  
first lesson and sorting in here however tommorow your DADA and life prep will continue as listed in the order on you schedule.  
With that, Mr. Howell walked up and asked to have all the girls come and stand with and the boys do the same with Mr. Howell.

Lavender POV:  
As all the girls walked over to Mrs. Howell I wondered what was going to happened and assumed it was the "sorting" McGonagall was talking about. Finally Mrs. Howell intoduced herself and told us we could call her  
Professor Em and Mr. Howell Professor Howell so there isnt any confusion  
with the names. She explained to us that she would be giving us our partners for our first project that would last the first simesiter of school. After we lined up since I was the first one in line she tapped my hand with her wand and a small paper appeared in my hand. When I opened it up it read Dean Thomas.

Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Cho Chang, and Hannah Abbot stood in a circle telling each other who they got... Luna got Blaise Zabini, Hannah got Nevelle Longbottom, Lavender got Dean Thomas, Ginny got Harry, and Hermione in a muffeled tone told them she got Draco Malfoy. When suddenly Pansy Parkinson ran up and nearly shrieked that she got Ron weasley. As soon as she said that Professor Em told us we needed to go meet up with our partners.

Hey guys so I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing various parts from different points of view but I will still be mostly focusing on hermione and draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ive been having a great day im going to update HOPEFULLY twice today and its one of the key parts so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:i dont own harry potter or any of the characters by all means J.K take it and publish it I would be honored but seriously I don't own HP**

Chapter4: Anger and Disapointment

As I made eye contact with Malfoy I mentally prepared myself for the nsults that were about to be thrown at me. When I had crossed the hall I finally was greeted with a- "what do you want Granger".

I sighed, and explained to him and told him that we were partners for the rest of the semesiter and that I wasnt any more happy tan he was but before I could finish Madame Pomfrey came and swabbed his cheek. When she did this to all the males in the class, she called the females to get the pregnancy shot.

When I went up to the front I flinched away from the needle buut I wasnt quick enough she grabbed my arm before I could get away swabbed me with alcohol and suck the needle in. My skin crawled as I thought about the fact that Malfoy's DNA was in my bloodstream, I nearly vomited.

After professor em explained that we would be living in a small town that you can enter when you walk into your dormatory because your doorframe has a charm that is similar to a portkey, later this evening your head of house will come and tell all the younger students that they shouldnt go into the 7th year dorms unless they want to visit us.

Then she released us to our dorms and told us to meet her in the center of the town when we got there.

When Harry, Ron, Lavender, and I all landed in the same spot in our dorm town we stood next to a sign labeled lions den. A few meters in front of us was a small sign with town center strait ahead on the front. When we neared the end of Lions Den we saw a circular area that we assumed was town center, surrounding us were small shops magic and muggle that formed a perfect circular shape with the exception of the streets going outward similar to the one we walked on to get there.

We started seeing more and more groups appear first from Snake Pit, then Ravens Nest, and finally Badgers Sett.

We listened to the professors exlain how the different houses we chosen by our grades in our classes and that our classes would equal our job and the grade, the larger the grade the larger the house, this would also would show how much money you would have to spend. When she finally got to the part of the pregnancy most of us had started to zone out, but the work fast pregnancy got all of the girls attention.

She explained that our pregnancy would last nine weeks and than madame pomfrey would preform a surgary similar to a ceasection. After that the second project would begin, raising the child, three weeks would be spent on it being a baby then a toddler for a week and so on until the child is about six years old and then the project will be over.

Professor Howell handed us a map that showed us where we were and if we moved the small red dot that was us would move as well with the map he handed us a mall slip of paper that had an adress: 1452 womping willow.

When we arrived at the street that was on the slip we searched for 1452 and found a very large white house with a balcony on the second floor and several white columns, a dark green door complete with a water fountain situated in the large garden in front of the house.


	5. Chapter 5 summary

**Ok, Ok pretty bad description but I was basing it off this gorgeous house in my neighborhood. Deal with it. Umm I was thinking of doing a lilo and stitch story maybe about her high school years I was inspired by several pieces of art... any ideas? Anyway back to the story... Read Review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or anything harry potter I offer my story to you J.K if you want it take it... HP is Jo Rowlings work.**

Chapter 5 Trailer: Anette or Adrian

Walking slowly to take in the beautiful place that was our house was just not enough. As we approached the door I started to wonder if it would be as beautiful inside as it was outside.  
When I opened the door I was proven wrong yet again. From the door-frame I could see the double staircase that framed the french doors that led to the backyard patio. Finally I realized that I had been standing in the same spot for some time when I felt Draco mutter move then push past me.  
I watched as he walked forward and crossing the front room to the staircase. When I regained control I started moving foreward after him.

**Mauhaha im evil! ill update the updat tommorow I was only doing this for em love ya girl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys i am really sorry so many things happened while i was gone, i had writers block really bad, and i kept getting massive headaches, and the week before last my computer was recalled and the whole book is gone, when my dad told me what happened i threw my phone at the wall and literally screamed. Anyways im reaaly sorry i didnt update for so long i had at least 3 chapters when my computer stopped working and i couldnt post them, im getting a macbook in november and ill have no more problems. right now im running off of sheer memory.**

**DISCLAIMER: as per usual i dont own it, i wish i did but i dont**

Walking slowly to take in the beautiful place that was our house was just not enough. As we approached the door I started to wonder if it would be as beautiful inside as it was outside.  
When I opened the door I was proven wrong yet again. From the door-frame I could see the double staircase that framed the french doors that led to the backyard patio. Finally I realized that I had been standing in the same spot for some time when I felt Draco mutter move then push past me.  
I watched as he walked forward and crossing the front room to the staircase. When I regained control I started moving forward after i entered the spacious foyer i was immediately astounded by how large "our" house was on the first floor we had 5 rooms: the kitchen, a living room, powder room, music room, and a dining room.

When i entered the kitchen i saw Draco reading a note. When i asked what the note was about, Draco briefly looked up and sneered then kept reading. Finally he looked up and announced that he was leaving, then he set down the note and exited the room.

When i picked up the note it said that all couples must go shop for furniture and the house or apartment, this was our first grade and would be due in three days time. Then I gathered why Draco left and soon realized that i would be decorating the entire house on my own.

after i walked through the upstairs of the house i determined that the room next to the master bedroom would serve as the baby's room and i would decorate the extra two rooms like a guest room and an office. The master suite was a very large bedroom with a walk in closet and master bath i decided that in order to keep the peace i would paint the master suite a nuetrel color because if i painted it anything remotely close to red then Draco would throw a fit and if i painted it any kind of green then he would delude himself into thinking that i am afraid of not pleasing him i painted it blue. I decided to paint the babys room yellow, the guest room burgundy, the office slytherin green, and the two baths will be blue to match our room.

After finishing painting all the rooms i apparated to the furniture store intending on finishing at least the master bedroom and the home office.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys i tried to make this chapter a little longer ill probably fail but idk so yeah...**

When I landed in the entryway of the furnishing store I spotted a small plaque explaining how you could purchase an item:

_students to purchase an item all you have to do is say "eptum" and tap the item with your wand and when you go to your home it will already be waiting. black screens distributed around the store if you say "eptum revelio" and tap with your wand. each time you purchase something your "account" will be charged. if for some son you overcharge your budgeting portion of your grade will lower and you will have debt. thank you and have a nice shopping trip._

Once Hermione understood it she went to the bedroom furnishing section and selected a dark wood bed frame, with matching side tables and dressers.

Next she went and got a similar set only this one was only queen sized and had only one side table. Then she immediately went to the mattress section and purchased a mattress for the guest room... but only the guest room.

Finally she picked a pale pink bedspread then disapparated home.  
-

**Hermione pov.**

when I arrived back at the house the lights were all on. I quickly rushed into the house to see that Draco had taken the liberty to stock the kitchen both appliances and food. Suddenly I felt a twinge of guilt when I remembered that I purposely did not buy a second mattress.  
Suddenly we heard an owl tap on the window and I went to let it in seeing as Draco still had his head stuck in the refrigerator. The owl quickly flew in dropped the letter and left just as swiftly.

This time I grabbed the letter off the windowsill before Draco did.  
It read:  
_dear students, I hope that the decorating is going well, at the end of the three day period that you have to finish decorating we will be walking through to inspect your work and grade you. Also, to compliment the healthy relationships portion of this grade you will have to sleep in the same bed starting the day we walk through your homes. However, we will be placing contact charms on the area to be sure that nothing HAPPENS._  
_Good evening,_  
_Professors_

I couldnt help but internally groan at the fact i had to sleep in the same bed as him. I looked up as I felt Draco's presence behind me. Then he snatched the paper way from me, read it quickly then light it on fire.


End file.
